


Angelica Will Never Be Satisfied...

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I never meant to hurt you.”“Dance with me!”“Mine.”





	Angelica Will Never Be Satisfied...

All that Angelica could do was watch as her sister danced across the room with the man of her dreams, her own boyfriend not being able to compare to him. But what could she do? There was absolutely no way that she could tell her sister how he felt. Eliza was just too sweet for that. Her and Alexander had just met while he and Angelica had had classes together for a while. He was Eliza’s age, but he was so smart, just like Angelica. Eliza would’ve, no doubt, let her date him.

Angelica couldn’t do that to her sister.

“Angelica!” Eliza bounded over and hugged her sister. “Thank you so much for introducing me to him! He’s so smart and so nice!”

“Of course, Eliza. I knew you’d love him.”

She smiled and let her go. “He’s so sweet… And now, he’s mine.” She kissed her cheek. “He wants to dance with you. I needed a break, anyways.”

Angelica nodded and made her way to the dancefloor where Alexander was waiting, his forest green tie and lapel clashing in such perfect harmony with her scarlet red gown.

Alexander held out his hand and smiled. “Dance with me.”

Angelica couldn’t help but smile, Alexander had that effect on her. She took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder as his own free hand sat comfortably on her waist.

“Your sister is a lovely girl. She’s so nice. I wonder where she got that from.”

Angelica laughed. “Maybe she just seems nice compared to you.”

Alexander smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. “You never cease to tease, do you, Miss Schuyler?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Hamilton.”

By then, even Alexander noticed the look of sadness that crossed her face, though she made sure it was fleeting, desperate to hide it from him, of all people. “Angelica?..”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“What do you mean by that? You can ask me the same thing?..”

Angelica hesitated. She faltered, an effect that only he had on her. “I…”

“Angelica?.. Do you… Do you have feelings for me?”

“That’s ridiculous,” she snapped, her answer coming far too quick and defensive. Alexander knew exactly what that meant.

He frowned. “You do… I’m so sorry.. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She didn’t respond. How could she? What was she supposed to say?

Alexander sighed and pulled her off of the dance floor, in the opposite direction of Eliza, and took her outside.

“Alexander, where are we going?”

“We’re going to my dorm. I want answers, Angelica.”

She recognized that tone in his voice. She’d heard it more than enough times when he was talking to Laurens and any random girl that caught his eye. She yanked her arm away. “No, Alexander. You want answers? Fine.” She took a step away from him and stood up straight. “I love Eliza more than I love anyone else. She deserves better, she deserves you, but not if you’re going to treat her like this. I love you, Alexander, but I’m letting her have you. Do you know why I never told you? Because I knew, from the second I met you, that she would feel just the same. You’re the smartest guy I’ve ever met and you’re so confident… So… Everything. You’re everything to me, Alexander, but Eliza is above us both in my world and she had better be in yours. I know that look in your eyes when you look at her. I know that you’ll never look at anyone else the same way. I know that because I look at you like that everyday. Do you understand? I love you with all my heart, but Eliza had my heart on a string.”

Alexander, for once, was silent. He had feelings for Angelica, but his weren’t nearly as strong as hers. He knew himself that his feelings for her were lust driven, for the most part. But when it came to Eliza… He knew he hadn’t known her long, but he also knew he didn’t have to. He clicked with Eliza immediately in a way that he hadn’t with anyone else. “You’re one of my closest friends, Angelica.. I never meant to hurt you…”

“Don’t ever tell Eliza about this.” She turned and walked back to the party, her emotions masked once again.

She knew that Alexander was never meant to be hers, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t stop herself from being his. The two people she loved more than anyone loved each other. They were meant for each other. And Angelica was going to make sure that nothing got in between them, not even herself. After all, even as hopeless as a romantic as she was, Eliza had clearly never fell for someone as hard as she had for Alexander. And Alexander… As insatiable as he always was, with Eliza, he seemed completely satisfied by something more than a physical relationship. And with him taken, it didn’t matter what kind of relationship Angelica found. With Alexander taken, Angelica knew that she would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
